


Angry

by marginalia



Series: Dorrito's Every-Flavour Mood Beans [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, every flavour mood beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-26
Updated: 2004-11-26
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

"Fascists," Bill snarls, and his face on the clock springs to "mortal peril." "I'm glad I'm leaving. I'm just sorry that the others have to live with this obsessive monitoring."

Disapparating is more dramatic than slamming the door, but the quiet pop is much less satisfying. The Burrow doesn't shake, no aged relations quiver in their frames, but the sound echoes in Molly's ears as she puts away half-formed sentences about "their own good" and "dark times".

Smiling grimly as he glares down at her from "traveling", she puts on a cloak and directs her energy towards the garden gnomes.


End file.
